I Hate You! To Bad For You! We're Stranded!
by Fleetstreet Ink
Summary: Haruka and Harley are stranded on an island. Their tempers run high, they scream, they talk begrudgingly about the issues in their lives, and maybe they’ll apologize and forgive a bit.NOT HarleyXHaruka! mentions of ShuuXHaruka, T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the three people who are part of FleetStreet Ink. Um my names Anna? Or as we introduced ourselves on our profile using our deviantart names, CrazyAnimeTako. Ok Bleh moving on…

Ok first Pokemon fanfiction. I'm using the Japanese names for the people but the English names for the pokemon.

Haruka and Harley are stranded on an island. Their tempers run high, they scream, they talk begrudgingly about the issues in their lives, and maybe they'll apologize and forgive a bit. (NOT HarleyXHaruka, NOT Cookieshipping)

Haruka:May

Musashi:Jessie

Kojiro:James

Satoshi:Ash

Masato:Max

Takeshi:Brock

Shuu:Drew

Harley:Harley XD

* * *

Chapter 1-Opening/Just Stranded

"Wow! The view is just amazing!" Haruka giggled happily as she stood at the front of the ferry sailing towards the sunrise. She rubbed her eyes and waited until the sun was high and bright in the sky. "Perfect."

She ran a few steps across the deck, and threw her pokeball into the air. "Bulbasaur! Let's hit it!" a stream of white light erupted form the pokeball and formed a small green creature with a bulb on it's back. "Petal dance!" An explosion of pink petals skyrocketed above them, May dashed past her Bulbasaur and facing him yelled, "Vine whip!" Two long vines shot out of Bulbasaur's back and slapped all the petals and they started to fall. "Ok now!" Bulbasaur ran as fast as it could, then did a quick summersault and shot a solar beam behind itself propelling itself forward into Haruka's arms. Haruka threw Bulbasaur with all her might into the air where he shot another solar beam, and the force from the attack move gusted the petals all in one direction where they started to fall onto May. "Vine whip one more time!" May Bulbasaur complied and shot a vine the wrapped around May's wrist, which she jerked, and Bulbasaur landed in her arms. Haruka laughed happily, hugged Bulbasaur as the petals showered them. "That was great Bulbasaur!"

Haruka and Bulbasaur had just finally gotten their new contest appeal just right, and were speeding away with Satoshi and Co. to her next contest.

"If you'll excuse us Captain, we'll be taking over." A feminine voice said, right before she hit the captain over the head with a fire extinguisher and knocked him out.

"Pwoufect," said a strange talking Meowth, "now the ship is ouwers."

"Right! Then it'll be no time until we get Pikachu!" agreed a man with blue hair down to his neck that was now steering the ship.

"Say Kojiro," asked Musashi, "how do you know how to steer a ship." The man shrugged his shoulders and told her that his parents made him learn.

"I suppose even you're helpful sometimes," the woman smirked and leaned against the control board of the ship. "Anyway as soon as we get Pikachu we can easily zap all the other twerps pokemon and I can get my hands on that twerpette's ribbons!!" Stars sparked in her eyes animatedly and she cackled selfishly.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue pokemon popped out of one of Musahi's pokeballs. The pokemon raised his hand in a salute, and brought it back down right on a big red button. Suddenly red flashing lights and alarms started to go off.

"Wobbuffet! What the hell did you do!?" The three rocket members yelled in unison.

"Hey who set off the alarm!? Is something wrong!! Hey!!" A chorus of voices shouted outside the door. The Rockets looked at each other nervously and as cowards do, they ran away. All three and Wobbuffet ran down to the deck, stole a lifeboat, and hightailed it out of there.

"Damn you Wobbuffet!"

* * *

After the workers on the ferry broke down the door, and found the captain knocked out, they suspected that criminals were lurking around the ship. For the safety of their passengers, they had an evacuation. There was a belt of islands not too far, from where they were. Lifeboats and rowboats were distributed and there was an orderly evacuation. That is until two coordinators were separated.

* * *

The crowd was thick, bustling, panicky, and were starting to get a little too rude for Haruka's taste. As much as she struggled to stay with Satoshi and Co., and to keep a hold of her little brother Masato's hand, she was quickly lost. Before long she was pushed against the edge of the ship as, the crowds hurried past her. She tried to dive back into the fray, and reach her friends but was inconsiderately elbowed by a large man, who didn't even notice. Haruka stumbled backward, and fell off the side of the ferry, just as the foghorn went off covering up the sound of her splash. Unfortunately, Haruka was unconscious, if it wasn't for Squirtle who propelled her to shore, she would have died.

About half an hour later, Haruka awoke on the warm, wet sand. Coughing and slowly getting to her feet she shakily thanked Squirtle and returned him to his pokeball. Then checked to see if she had all her pokemon, reassured they were safe, she broke down. "Where the hell am I?!?!" She screeched hoarsely now that Squirtle was gone and couldn't hear. She collapsed to her knees again, shaking from shock. After she regained her composure, she looked around the island. "I can't believe I'm all alone on some random island!" She muttered to herself.

"No one ever said you were alone hun." A familiar voice startled Haruka. She spun around to see a tattered Harley, thrashed from the waves.

"Harley! You scared me!" her face burned with embarrassment and anger, "You always do that!" May exclaimed, "And you look horrible!"

"Hm," Harley brushed off her comment and looked at her teasingly, "you obviously haven't seen yourself lately." He picked up a shard of glass from a discarded beer bottle, compliments of some drunken litter bug. Haruka studied herself in the glass. Her hair and bandanna were tangled and sticking out at odd angles and her clothes were sandy, soaked, and a mess.

Embarrassed Haruka replied, "Fine. Well I guess we're both worse for wear... stupid ferry." Utterly embarrassed she attempted to fix her hair and hold the glass at the same time. It didn't really work out. Harley let out a yielding and rather flamboyant sigh and snatched the glass from her hands and held it up to her face.

"Here, geez." Haruka looked up to see the face of a disgruntled Harley, looking a lot less cheery than usual. For a second she felt worried, but only a second. There was no way in hell Haruka would ever, _ever_ forgive Harley for always messing with her contests and cheating. She went back to fixing her hair, as best she could. At least she got a twig or two out.

"Thanks, Harley."

"Whatever." Harley dropped the glass and started to walk away gesturing for Haruka to follow him. "Well what are you standing there for? Camps this way," he paused to make a mocking face, "kamo!"

"Harleeey! Shut up!" Haruka stomped after him. He snickered to himself and before long they reached the small makeshift camp Harley had made only almost an hour before.

"Well this is it, and before you critique your rude little heart out remember I just made this thing." Harley teased, but he seemed to almost growl the ending. It was very apparent that the "stranded thing" had put a definite damper on his hyper attitude.

"I wasn't going to say that! And I'm not rude," Haruka mumbled. The camp was made of a stack of drift wood that was drying in the sun waiting to be burned, some leaves with a sack thrown on top for a bed, a lean too made of branches and drift wood in case it rained, some berries and fruit, and empty coconut shells for bowls or pots. Haruka was rather impressed, if only it had been someone who _didn't_ hate her guts that was stranded with her. Regardless, it was time to swallow her pride. "Harley," she didn't owe him a damn thing but if she wanted some place warm to sleep tonight, "I would be most honored if you let me stay at your camp tonight." Her eyes remained cast downward and swelled with tears from fear and her cheeks burned in shame.

Harley stared at the girl with disbelief and smugness, and then he couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Hahaha, of course you can dimwit. If I didn't want you hear I wouldn't have shown you where it is. You sound so," he had to catch his breath from giggling, "formal." Harley snorted, he was enjoying this way too much. "You just have to make your bed, but I have an extra sack. It's probably what you're used to sleeping on anyway." And with that low blow, Harley watched Haruka shatter. Tears streamed down her burning face, her skin went cold, and she started to shake.

"I'm all alone on some freaking island in the middle of nowhere, without any of my friends, no way off of it and _still_ you continue to make fun of me! You cheat! You lie, you-you- I don't know what I ever even did to you! Just go the hell away Harley! Leave me alone!" Another sob escaped her throat and she ran away ashamed and furious at herself for her weakness.

Harley was left standing there, with an odd pain in his chest. "What the-" he poked his chest. "Oh it's my heart. _Great_."

* * *

**Author's notes**: Ok in the Japanese ver. of pokemon, Haruka usually adds the word "kamo" to the ends of her sentences. While I'm not sure what it means exactly I know Harley can't stand it so he teases her for it.

Um I know the first chapter isn't very good! It'll get better! I had to introduce everything! And I think the chapters will be longer after this. I like to submit a few long chapters than many short ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Yes! Finally I got chapter 2 up!

Thank you thank you SketchMySoul for your review!! x33 I'm trying to reply to it but this account is made on a friends email she just forwards me stuff and I cant reply to anything! D': Sorry!!

Excuse my crappy chapter title, but yes there is much yelling. (note to self: don't fuck with Haruka.)

Chapter 2- Yelling is not the best medicine!

"Ugh," Harley heaved a heavy sigh and started to trudge after Haruka. "That goddamn gi- Oi!" Apparently the flat heels on Harley's white disco-esque shoes didn't make the best hiking boots; he had gotten the heel stuck in between a wedge of rock and fallen down. "If I ever get out of this I'm putting an ounce of food dye in her Gatorade for every time I fall!"

He got to his feet and continued to march after her, muttering under his breath.

Finally he found a small mound of rocks, a parody of a miniature cliff with a large flat rock resting on top of it. And sitting on top with her knees pulled close to her chin, hair blowing feebly in the breeze, was Haruka. She didn't seem to notice him or at least pretended not to until Harley cut the silence in an annoyed judgmental tone, "Do you have some sort of obsession with rocky areas or do you feel like dragging me through hell _for the fun of it_?"

Haruka let out a bitter chuckle, "Really? That sounds more like you." Her eyes shifted back to the ground in front of her. "Just go the hell away. I swear I'm so _sick_ of your little mind games."

Harley's jaw dropped, "_Mind games_? That's a laugh, do you really think I trudged across this whole freaking beach after I already set up camp for myself just to come bother you?" his voice was naturally sarcastic.

"Oh what's one beach to someone who shows up at every town, every city, _everywhere_ I go just to cheat and make me look like a fool!!" Haruka spun to face him, her teeth gnashed, and her voice sounded hysteric. "JUST-GO-AWAY!" Her eyes twisted into flames, her hair flew wildly around her face, but her voice sounded hiccupy and on the verge of breaking.

Taken back, to say the least Harley's eyes widened and he took a clumsy step backward. _Fine then scream all you want, I'll just go back to my camp. What's your problems to me?_, thought Harley until the cold fact slammed into his chest that he was the one causing the problems. And perhaps without the satisfaction of seeing her panic comically the guilt actually lingered, and he found no sadistic contentment in her pain. "Damn," he muttered silently and started to climb the rocks clumsily while she sat there looking straight away from him, probably concealing tears. When he finally reached the top he sat a good two feet away from here and stretched out his legs in front of him, leaning back on his hands.

"You-you don't ever listen to me do you?" murmured Haruka shakily.

"Nope. Sorry hun!" He replied. "Look you're stranded on an island with no way to reach your friends on the next one so-"

"Shut up!!" Haruka slammed her fist against his shoulder wildly. "I know that already!! Wh-wh-wha…" Her voice jumped a few octaves and was drowned out in the tears that flowed down her burning cheeks, utterly ashamed.

"What!? I uh I-" ok now he was in red alert mode. After over a year of promising to "make her cry" he didn't mean it this way. It probably isn't necessary to point out that Harley has horrible people skills, and at this point in time he was rendered speechless. He decided his best course of action was to just blurt out anything and everything that came to mind. "I meant to say that you can't get to your friends on the next island so just come to camp with me! You really are an idiot you know I came here to try to get you to come back and hopefully shut up so I don't have to deal with all your pathetic little boy-toys when you go crying to them!"

Through her tears Haruka roared back for the dignity of her friends, "Don't you dare say anything about Satoshi, Takeshi, or Masato! Your such a jerk and a freaking creep and-and why don't you get some friends for your own damn self! Not that I think they'd be able to even stand you!"

Harley slammed down his hands in front of him and yelled back, "I don't need anything as stupid as friends! Why the hell should I trust any sort of goody-goody like the idiots you hang out with!"

"Harley SHUT UP!" On her knees, she lunged at him ready to claw his eyes out in blind and pent up fury. "Stop-trying-to-make-every-moment-I-have-so-horrible!!" She wailed and swiped, scratching him on the cheek before her grabbed both of her upper arms forcing her to stop.

Eyes wide in disbelief he let go once her arms stopped shaking; Haruka buried her face in her hands, as his fell to his sides. "H-Harley. What did I ever do to make you hate me?" She really had always wondered, when she wasn't busy being angry at Harley. Funny how she didn't know it was exactly the same from Harley's point of view. He had nearly forgotten _why_ he loathed this girl so much, he was always too caught up in his cruel fun or his anger.

She got off her knees and sat down again, her legs limply laying in front of her, waiting for an answer. Harley turned his attention to the waves, "You were unnecessarily rude to me and my pokemon," he said with an air of indignation.

"What? Rude? What are you talking about?" Now it was Haruka who was completely dumbfounded. What had she ever done to him before he started messing with her contests, or his pokemon for that matter?

"You said my Cacturne was scary and you had said you didn't even know what one was. Bullshit, I've seen those Rocket goons that always bother you. The guy with the blue hair has a Cacnea an they're totally common! And if you couldn't put together that one evolves into the other you're even dumber than I thought," he added nastily out of habit.

"_You're_ the idiot! Oh god Harley…" Haruka sounded completely exasperated and slapped a palm to her forehead.

Harley hadn't expected this. He thought she would start yelling again or something. Did she know something he didn't? "What?" he asked.

"Of course I didn't know what a Cacturne was! That was my very first year as a pokemon trainer! And yes I suppose you have a point about Kojiro's Cacnea but jeez you just popped out of nowhere with a random batch of cookies! I really don't think the first thing on my mind was evolutions! Oh my god you started this whole thing…" she seriously could not believe he had started this whole fiasco over some little misunderstanding.

"W-well don't start pinning this all on me!" stuttered Harley. He had a feeling that maybe he'd made a big mistake but didn't want to admit it. "You didn't even like the cookies anyway brat," he muttered.

"Who ever said that?! I said they were good and I'm not a brat!" suddenly she had the urge to slam him in the shoulder again.

"No you didn't," Harley sneered, "you said they _weren't half bad_."

"Harley they're-just-cookies!" Haruka exclaimed completely exasperated.

"I was _trying_ to be polite. It's not every day I do that," Harley countered.

"I'm not surprised," Haruka shot back. "Waaait… why were you trying to be polite?" Obviously she had asked the right question because Harley went rigid, and his eyes shifted back and forth. "Hm… what were you just trying to make a friend? I thought you didn't _need_ any and that people like me were goody-goody idiots." Finally she was the one making him squirm.

"You are." He said simply, "And so what if I wanted a friend?" He fished around his pants pocket and pulled out a small notebook and dropped it next to him. "I have enough enemies," he said bitterly.

Haruka picked up the book, and flicking through the pages she found pictures of various coordinators with a skull and cross bones over their picture. Looking through it more she found that some had a little smiley over the top, but very few. And it wasn't until long that she found her own picture, from that day on the ship to Izabe island. "You keep an entire _book_ of people you don't and do like? You are messed up."

Harley let out an unusual laugh, "Yeah I guess so," and took the book back. "It's a bad habit I guess."

"How did you start a habit like _that_?" Haruka questioned again.

Harley raised an eyebrow, "Is it that weird? Well ya see hun, I used to have a rival I hated even more than you." He paused, is this his own idea of dramatic effect? "He was an annoying like squirt who was only a year younger than me when I was a kid. He would always strut around with a stupid Chamander and attack my poor Cacnea." Harley gritted his teeth that turned into a rather huffy pout, "And he always would singe the cookies I made! They were completely inedible the little-"

"Hate to interrupt, but what does this have to do with your _scrapbook of angst_?"

"Oh right," clearing his throat he continued, "Anyway I finally had enough and challenged him to a battle. But I had just gotten poor little Cacnea and we lost. I was so upset because I didn't know those burns would be easy to treat if I just took him to Nurse Joy. I just sat there with Cacnea until Joy saw us on her morning walk. I was waiting for Cacnea to come out of the doctor's office when I saw a poster for a local beginner's contest. His stupid face was plastered all over it! That little brat! I was so mad I grabbed a permanent marker and scribbled the hell out of his retarded little grin." He heaved a sigh of relief after his story was finished. Obviously this was the first time he ever told anyone.

"…Wow. Harley you need to learn to let things go."

"I've been told that before."

A/N's: does that last two pieces of dialogue sound really dramatic??? It was supposed to be a little humorous really but ehh I don't know!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
